The administration of spironolactone (100 mg/kg) caused a 40 to 60 percent loss in the activity of the C17-C20 lyase in adrenals and testes of guinea pigs and dogs, and caused a 30 to 40 percent decrease in the ovarian activity of the 17 alpha-hydroxylase in rats.